


The Future Is Bulletproof

by fleabittengray



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Caught, Gemma and Anne are v briefly mentioned, Harry is 13, I mention Louis' dick for like 5 seconds, I'm not sorry, Implied Ziam, M/M, Niall just wants soda, Niall's mom is mentioned, They're also dead so sorry bout it, Underage Kissing, bcuz i'm certified ziam trash, louis is 15, this is just a cute little thing that my friend asked me to write like 3 years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleabittengray/pseuds/fleabittengray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OT5 sleepover and Larry get caught kissing in a kitchen pantry closet thing by Niall's mom the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Is Bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

> Chris asked me to write this like 500000 years ago I am sORRY THIS TOOK THAT LONG TO WRITE FRIEND ILY. Also this has like .00001% smut bcuz I wanted to try my hand at writing fluff. Let me know what you guys think I guess? Thank.
> 
> Twitter: fallenangel6661   
> Tumblr: slendyisbae

Teenagers were known for their hormones and being unpredictable and uncontrollable. They were headstrong and loud, arrogant and cocky, and according to a hell of a lot of older people they were also terrible influences. But what many didn’t always see was that they were human. They formed friendships, told stupid jokes, and made awful puns and that was exactly what the group of five boys were doing that weekend.

School had just started up for the year and they were both excited and nervous. This was their freshman year, the ages ranging from thirteen to fifteen. Harry was the youngest and Louis was the oldest but right from the start they had been attached at the hip despite knowing each other for the shortest amount of time. Harry had skipped a grade and had ended up in the eighth grade with all of the rest of them last year. Louis had instantly taken the younger boy under his wing with Zayn, Liam, and Niall eagerly following his lead.

Tonight, they were all at Niall’s house, the boy’s parents having agreed to allow the five of them to have the run of the house for the night, so long as they weren’t too loud. Currently, the group of five teenagers were all gathered in the basement-turned-gaming room. Around them was the typical teenage boy combo of dirty dishes, empty snack packages, and sleeping bags and pillows. The five were sprawled on top of a tattered old couch in front of a large TV, fighting over the three controllers that Niall had (he used to have five but two had mysteriously stopped working over the summer… probably due to a very intense game of Fifa, but he wasn’t going to point any fingers or name any names (Louis)). Their “fighting” consisted of playful pushing and shoving and a lot of laughter.

“Oi! Leeyum! It’s my turn, shit head!” Louis was huffing, tugging the controller out of Liam’s hand only to have Zayn swat him on the back of the head, yanking the controller away from the older boy and tossing it back to Liam, who caught it with a smirk, leaning away as Louis attempted to once more snatch the remote from him. “Fine, _boy_ , see if this don’t come back to bite you in the arse! I’ll remember this the next time you need help with your bloody algebra homework.”

A round of laughter followed the announcement, and after came a softer noise. A giggle, almost girlish in nature. _Harry._ Louis looked over to him, seeing the curly haired boy with flushed cheeks, looking at him with sparkling green eyes and a bright smile. Louis smiled back, standing up then and motioning for Harry to stand up as well. “Come on, Curly. Let’s go raid the kitchen.”

Niall looked over, a spot of chocolate on his upper lip. “Get us some soda! I’m thirsty!” he said before looking back at the TV, cursing to see that Zayn had just gotten ahead of him in their Mario Kart match.

Chuckling, Louis just grabbed Harry’s hand, tugging him up off the couch - purposefully standing in front of Liam, who grumbled in annoyance but otherwise said nothing - before he led the younger boy upstairs towards the kitchen.

Only to pull Harry into the pantry closet, snickering as he heard the quiet squeak that the younger boy let out.

“Lou…?” he said softly and Louis shushed him gently, pulling the shorter boy closer by the hips, one hand lifting up to his hair. “Louis! We’ll get caught!” 

“Only if you don’t shut up, Curly,” Louis teased, earning a huff from the boy and Louis laughed, nuzzling against the younger teen’s neck, kissing it once and feeling the boy shiver against him. “I just wanna kiss you. Please?”

Harry gulped, staying quiet as he nodded, tilting his head back to look up at Louis. The older boy was his best friend, the person he felt safest with. Louis was bigger, stronger. _Older._ He made Harry feel safe and small and _happy_ and that was something he hadn’t felt in a long time, not since his older sister and mother passed away (he really hated drunk drivers) and his step father had become the only family left in his life. Louis was the only one who knew this, was the one that Harry always went to when he was feeling lost. Their first kiss had been just days after meeting each other, but even now, over a year after the first one, Harry still felt like there were fireworks going off in his head and butterflies fluttering around in his stomach as he felt Louis’ lips softly touch against his own. Both boys sighed, Harry giggling as he felt Louis’ breath against his lips, before turning their attention back to the task at hand - kissing.

It started off slow, Louis’ hands still holding Harry’s hips as Harry’s hands hung awkwardly at his sides, but as the seconds ticked by and teenage awkwardness became something more primal, something more… _more_ , the kisses became more aggressive. Louis bit at Harry’s lower lip, making the younger boy whimper, lips parting and allowing Louis’ tongue to work its way into his mouth, and the curly haired boy lifted his arms to loop around Louis’ shoulders, rising up onto his toes to try and push closer. Louis tightened his grip on the smaller boy’s hips, pulling him flush against his body, his own cheeks flushing as he felt just how _small_ Harry was, Christ, he was so _tiny._ Louis could easily manhandle him. The thought was more enticing than he should have been to the fifteen year old, his cock starting to stir in his pajama bottoms. He knew that Harry had felt it because he let out a small gasp, pulling away with bright red cheeks and glossy lips, eyes wide and bright as he gazed up at Louis.

“S-sorry…” the younger boy mumbled, trying to move further back away from Louis, the movement causing him to bump into one of the shelves and knocking over a few cans. The sound startled him and just made him jumped forward again, pushing himself against Louis and holding onto him tightly. Louis’ response was to chuckle, kissing the top of the boy’s head and petting his hair gently.

“Stop it, Harry, I told you that you don’t have to apologize,” he cooed softly, smiling, “Now, let me kiss you again? Please? Just one more kiss?”

The question had Harry smiling again as well and he giggled, nodding and turning his head up towards Louis again, only to freeze as the door to the pantry suddenly creaked open. Louis kept a hold on the younger boy, smiling sheepishly up at the familiar face of Mrs. Horan, Niall’s mom. 

“Uh… Evenin’, Mrs. Horan. Curly and I were just, um…” he trailed off, wiping his lips with the back of his hand and trying not to look guilty. Mrs. Horan just laughed, opening the door more and shaking her head as the toy boys tumbled out of the small space, scurrying away from her and back downstairs.

A movie was now playing on the TV, a Spiderman movie, one of Louis’ favorites. Three heads turned to look at them, Niall pouting as he noticed the lack of soda the two boys were carrying - or _weren’t_ carrying.

“Heyyyy!” he whined, pouting even more. “Where’s my soda?”

Louis shrugged, leading Harry back over to the couch, sitting down and pulling the younger boy next to him, allowing the thirteen year old to tuck comfortably against him. “There wasn’t any, Nialler,” he said just as Niall’s mother appeared at the bottom of the stairs, carrying five cans of soda with an amused glint in her eyes.

Harry squeaked, turning bright red and tucking even closer against Louis’ side. Louis just stared determinedly at the TV screen, his cheeks turning pink as well. After a moment of silence, he cleared his throat and said as nonchalantly as possible, “Spiderman has a nice ass.”

And that was how Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles came out to their friends. No one was surprised.


End file.
